1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a mop cleaning set and more particularly to a mop structure and a dehydration device for dehydrating the mop structure.
2. Related Art
A common mop cleaning set for mopping floors mostly comprises a mop structure and a dehydration device for dehydrating the mop structure. Referring to FIG. 1, which is a structural illustration of a conventional dehydration device. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional dehydration device structure 1 mainly comprises a dehydration basket 10, a connecting bar 11 and a base 12, the dehydration basket 10 is connected to an end of the connecting bar 11 and it is used for placing a mop (not illustrated in the drawing) to be dehydrated, and another end of the connecting bar 11 is disposed in a through hole 121 of the base 12. Furthermore, in order to prevent the connecting bar 11 sinking into the base 12 because of a pressure applied on the dehydration basket 10 by the mop during a dehydration process, the conventional dehydration device structure 1 employs a retaining ring 13 (e.g. a C shaped ring) to fasten the connecting bar 11 so that it is fixed in the through hole 121 of the base 12 more securely.
However, in the abovementioned structure, because the connecting bar 11 is fixed in the through hole 121 of the base 12 only by the retaining ring 13, the retaining ring 13 can be easily deformed or even fall off due to constant and momentary high pressures sustained in repeated dehydration actions by the user. As a result, the entire structure cannot be used due to the damaged retaining ring 13, and the life expectancy of usage is reduced substantially. Therefore, aspects of the invention aim to improve the abovementioned drawbacks.
A mop structure has always been a cleaning tool for cleaning floors, and a conventional mop structure usually has a long handle and a fixing base connected with a cleaning cloth or sponge. The cleaning cloth or sponge of a conventional mop has to be squeezed by the user by hands or in a squeezing device on the base to dehydrate the water after it is cleaned by water. It is rather troublesome and inconvenient for the user to dehydrate water this way and the effect of dehydration is not ideal.